inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! Summary!
Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure '(サッカーをしましょう！〜 ツイスト·アドベンチャー!) is a multi-chapter fanfiction made by Hungry4ramen. This fanfic is done!! And the chapters are complete! :3 'Main Plot Rese Hanikamiya meets two friends while playing all by herself. Her brother is concerned about this and decides to move out. Before they could leave, Kageyama plans an accident that nearly cost their lives. Tasuku, however, was the victim and saved Rese. Rese lived alone for ten years and studies at Raimon Junior High, where she met more good friends. Tasuku comes back and explains he's alive. Rese saw her two friends she met 10 years ago again, this time in Aliea! She decides to join and defeat Raimon. After some time of realization, Rese and the rest of her team goes back to normal. But it's not over yet! A new enemy arises! *'Main Protagonists and Teams' **Rese Hanikamiya **Hanikamiya Tasuku **Suzuno Fuusuke **Nagumo Haruya **Endou Mamoru **Raimon Team **Universe Elements *'Main Antagonists and Teams' **Aliea Academy **Kiyama Hiroto **Gaia/The Genisis **Kageyama Reiji Summary; Chapter 1:"Let's go! Meet the Greatest Adventure of our Lives!" "A young girl, named Rese Hanikamiya, is all alone in a quiet town, playing soccer in a nearby beach. Her brother isn't able to play with her that much, because he's busy with different chores and errands. But what Rese didn't know is that this very day, she'd meet the greatest adventure of her life!' 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Suzuno Fuusuke Summary; Chapter 2: "Let's Play Soccer! But More Fun Arrives!" "The two, Suzuno and Rese, played non-stop! But who knew that one little accident can cause more fun to arrive! Burn, Nagumo Haruya, arrives!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya Summary; Chapter 3: "A Great Problem Arises!" "With Nagumo joining the two, Rese tells her brother that today, she met new friends! But that's the BIG problem! Her brother's concerned about it as well! Will an old memory and accident ruin their friendship?!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya *Rese's older brother (Hanikamiya Tasuku) Summary; Chapter 4: "It's a Promise!" "Rese, Suzuno, and Nagumo were dedicated to practice today! They made a promise to get stronger when they grow up and challenge each other's teams, even if they can't see each other; but there's one problem, a''' BIG''' problem, Rese finds out they WON'T be seeing each other anymore! Could this be the end of their friendship?!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Hanikamiya Tasuku *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya *Detective Onigawara Summary; Chapter 5: "Raimon Junior High, Here I Come!" "It's almost time for Rese to leave the little quiet town where she met her friends, but she found out, she won't be leaving right now. Could this be a good thing or a bad thing?! But suddenly, ten years pass as fast as the speed of light! Here we go! Raimon Junior High!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Hanikamiya Tasuku *Nagumo Haruya *Detective Onigawara *Kageyama Reiji Summary; Chapter 6: "Raimon Junior High's Soccer Club!" "Just beefore she heads to school, Rese meets a boy named Endou. They plan to join the soccer club. To their surprise, there's no soccer club! They convinced them to open up the soccer club, as soon as that happens, 2 newcomers arrive! More and more students are joining in! Then, a strong team arrives!!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Endou Mamoru *Serra Utomiya *The Raimon Soccer club members *Serra's team, "White Miracles" *Kino Aki Summary; Chapter 7: "New Members! Aiming For the Top! " "Rese and Endou practiced hard, what's more, their efforts paid off when two new members join in! Serra and Gouenji! Then, they learn about Gouenji's past and truth. After that, Endou now considers Rese as his 'sister'. What new adventure could everyone face?" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Endou Mamoru *Raimon Natsumi *Gouenji Shuuya *Serra Utomiya Summary; Chapter 8: "A Friend or a Foe? " "The team is busy practicing again! A sudden voice breaks the practice, is this person an enemy or a friend?Teikoku's Captain, Kidou Yuuto appears!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Endou Mamoru *The Raimon Team *Otonashi Haruna *Kidou Yuuto Summary; Chapter 9: "To the Football Frontier! " "As Rese gets angrier with Kageyama, they remembered they don't have a coach! Will they find a coach in time?! As soon as that, a few days pass! The Football Frontier begins!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Endou Mamoru *Serra Utomiya *Kazearu Ichirouta *Gouenji Shuuya *Coach Hibiki Summary; Chapter 10: "Stronger Rivals?!" "2 newcomers arrive! Ichinose and Domon, Aki's childhood friends. Now, it's time for the match! Senbayama's defenses are tough! As soon as that ends, they find themselves at loss of words...Why?" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Endou Mamoru *The Raimon Team *Ichinose Kazuya *Domon Asuka *Senbayama Team Summary; Chapter 11: "Fight! Raimon versus Zeus!" "The final fight is here! With a new member joining, finds the Raimon team puzzled! This match is tough! As expected of the finals! It's not over yet! This is just the first half!!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Endou Mamoru *Kidou Yuuto *Afuro Terumi *The Raimon Team *Zeus team Summary; Chapter 12: "Versus Zeus! Second Half" "During the match, something unthinkable happens! After the much awaited match; they come across a HUGE surprise that changes almost everything!!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Raimon Team *Coach Hibiki *Zeus Team *Kageyama Reiji *Hanikamiya Tasuku Summary; Chapter 13: "Alien Invasion?!" "After their new coach makes an order, the team feels disappointed. Rumors keeps spreading about 'aliens'! But in fact, these rumors are true!!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Gouenji Shuuya *Endou Mamoru *Kira Hitomiko *The Raimon Team *Reize *Gemini Storm *Hana *Mugen No Arashi Summary; Chapter 14: "Rumors About the Flame Striker!" "A lot of things happen in this one chapter. From Fubuki, to Kogure to Hiroto. What's more, Rese sees her childhood friends again! In Aliea! After all that, Kogure still manages to tease her. Continuing on the search, Rese asks herself a question, a question that could change everything!!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Fubuki Shirou *Kogure Yuuya *Kiyama Hiroto *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya Summary; Chapter 15: "The Final Decision" "With the search continuing, they come across a boy, a boy that seems to be from the future. This boy helped them to find the said Striker. And with that, Tsunami Josuke joins in the thrilling ride! However, Rese's mind is set. Aliea Academy, here we come!!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Noah Dreams *Kogure Yuuya *Endou Mamoru *Tsunami Josuke Summary; Chapter 16: "An Ally In Disguise" "Another mystery arises! A boy appears, bearing striking resemblance of Rese. Aliea Academy's powers are amazing! Rese finds herself confused again!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Hanikamiya Tasuku *Endou Mamoru *Urabe Rika *Kiyama Hiroto *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya Summary; Chapter 17: "Our Soccer!" "Diamond Dust versus Raimon! Another unexpected ally arrives! A combination between two opposites...could this be the greatest combination of all?! First half! 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Hanikamiya Tasuku *Endou Mamoru *Afuro Terumi *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya *Kiyama Hiroto Summary; Chapter 18: "The Burning Hot Prominence!" "Sadly, the match ends in a tie. But! They found the person they were looking for! Fubuki has a lot to think about, too. But suddenly, Gazel's chances of getting the Genisis title are ruined!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Suzuno Fuusuke *Endou Mamoru *Nagumo Haruya *Kiyama Hiroto *Fubuki Shirou *Afuro Terumi *Gouenji Shuuya Summary; Chapter 19: "Balancing Through the Opposites!" "Aliea Academy won't stop! After the match with Diamond Dust, Rese's team challenges the Raimon Team. Many more challenges await all of them! This is the first half!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Hanikamiya Tasuku *Gemini Prowers *Serra Utomiya *Atsukia Tsukiakari *Jason FireBlaze *Kira Kotoni *Universe Elements *Raimon Team Summary; Chapter 20; "True Chaos!" "Rese's team may have won this match, but it's not over yet! As they find out Gran's team is Genesis, Universe Elements, Diamond Dust and Prominence's powers combine!!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Hanikamiya Tasuku *Gemini Prowers *Serra Utomiya *Atsukia Tsukiakari *Jason FireBlaze *Kira Kotoni *Universe Elements *Raimon Team *Kiyama Hiroto *Nagumo Haruya *Suzuno Fuusuke Summary; Chapter 21: "A New Enemy!" "A new team is formed! Chaos! Diamond Dust, Prominence and Universe Elements, combined! After a while of battling, the new Genisis team arrives and tells Chaos that the decision was final, there was no way of changing it. With a love for soccer so strong, it won't be possible that Chaos would stay evil! Hiroto is enraged by something...something that can't be missed!" 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Hanikamiya Tasuku *Gemini Prowers *Serra Utomiya *Atsukia Tsukiakari *Jason FireBlaze *Kira Kotoni *Universe Elements *Chaos *Diamond Dust *Prominence *Genisis *Raimon Team *Kiyama Hiroto *Nagumo Haruya *Suzuno Fuusuke Summary; Chapter 22: "The Big Bang Finale!" "The final battle! Raimon versus Genesis!! I wouldn't wanna spoil anything here so..." 'Notable/Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Hanikamiya Tasuku *Gemini Prowers *Serra Utomiya *Atsukia Tsukiakari *Jason FireBlaze *Kira Kotoni *Genesis *Raimon Team *Kiyama Hiroto *Nagumo Haruya *Suzuno Fuusuke *Fubuki Shirou Trivia *Rese, Nagumo and Suzuno were 4 years old when they met each other. *The series started on April 3, 2012 with its first chapter. **The series ended with its final chapter on April 29, 2012. Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! Category:Fanfictions